Horror a la Mexicana
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: Porque en México también existen historias de terror. Ellos salieron a disfrutar de un día de muertos típico de México pero se encontraron con mucho más. Sesshomaru & Rin, Inuyasha & Aome, Miroku & Sango. ¡Al fin lo terminé!
1. Parte 1

Este fic es conmemorativo de la celebración de día de muertos, porque también en México sabemos de historias de horror. Esta es la primera de 3 partes que iré subiendo a lo largo de la noche, espero les guste.

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; las referencias a marcas y a otros programas son sin fin de lucro.

Warning: Lemon.

* * *

**Personajes**

* * *

Nombre: Rin

Edad: 18 años

Descripción: Cabello Negro ónix, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y complexión delgada

Carrera: Físico – matemáticas 1°

Notas Adicionales: Entró a la universidad siendo novia del bombón de la carrera de los nerds, Sesshomaru, nadie esta seguro exactamente cómo. Cuando no están en clases no se despegan uno del otro, 3° lugar internacional de la olimpiada de matemáticas.

* * *

Nombre: Sesshomaru

Edad: 23 años

Descripción: Cabello platinado, ojos color miel, piel blanca y complexión atlética

Carrera: Físico – matemáticas 9°

Notas Adicionales: Bombón de los nerds, hermano de Inuyasha, conoció a Rin en el nacional de matemáticas, la llevó al internacional cuando estaba ella en la preparatoria, a partir de entonces son pareja.

* * *

Nombre: Inuyasha

Edad: 21 años

Descripción: Cabello platinado un poco más obscuro que el de su hermano, ojos color miel, piel blanca, complexión atlética

Carrera: Ingeniería civil 5°

Notas Adicionales: Hermano de Sesshomaru, amigo de Miroku desde la secundaria, conoció a Aome cuando ella entró a la misma preparatoria que ellos, se hicieron novios cuando ella entró a la universidad.

* * *

Nombre: Aome

Edad: 20 años

Descripción: Cabello castaño obscuro, ojos color verde, piel morena clara, complexión delgada

Carrera: Biología 3°

Notas Adicionales: Amiga de Sango desde que entraron a preparatoria, también en ese momento conoció a Inuyasha, en primero. Cuando él salió de la preparatoria iba a verla, aceptó hacerse novia de él cuando entró a la universidad.

* * *

Nombre: Sango

Edad: 20 años

Descripción: Cabello castaño obscuro, ojos color azul grisáceo, piel clara, complexión atlética

Carrera: Botánica 3°

Notas Adicionales: Conoció a Aome cuando ambas se inscribieron en la preparatoria. Como no es de la ciudad, su amiga le ofreció quedarse en la pensión que la mamá de Aome tenía y luego se volvió parte de la familia. Le gustan los deportes extremos.

* * *

Nombre: Miroku

Edad: 21 años

Descripción: Cabello castaño obscuro, ojos color café claro, piel morena clara, complexión delgada

Carrera: Filosofía 5°

Notas Adicionales: Conoce y es amigo de Inuyasha desde secundaria. Era un hombre muy coqueto hasta que se hizo novio de Sango a quien conoció en la preparatoria. Se hicieron novios cuando ella estaba en 6° semestre. En realidad nadie sabe por qué entró a filosofía y de dónde saca algunas de las cosas que dice, sus amigos sospechan de sus "fuentes" de inspiración.

* * *

**Prólogo. "Celebrar Día de Muertos"**

* * *

"El grupo miraba esperanzado la isla, un lugar donde al fin podrían escapar luego de los momentos tan terribles que habían sufrido. Bajaron anclas cerca del muelle y desembarcaron. El perrito que los acompañaba comenzó a ladrar y luego a correr, sin darles tiempo de seguir al animalito, un enorme grupo de zombies los rodeó tomándoles por sorpresa y comenzaron a devorarlos"

- ¡Hay por favor! ¡Tantos problemas que pasaron y terminan en esto! – Se quejó Inuyasha.

- ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de que viéramos esta película finalmente? – Preguntó Aome.

- Miroku – dijo Sango resignada.

Los tres voltearon a ver al filósofo quien se apresuró a decir:

- Me la recomendaron como una excelente adaptación de la original – respondió él con toda ceremonia.

- Si, pero nadie te dijo que no debían recomendarte ni la original – se quejó Inuyasha.

- ¿Quieren cenar chicos? – Preguntó Aome para romper las miradas de "te voy a matar".

- ¿Qué cenamos? – preguntó Sango.

- Yo tengo cupones de 2x1 para pizzas – dijo Miroku.

- ¡Míranos! – Se quejó Inuyasha - ¡viendo películas de horror y comiendo pizza! ¡Sólo nos faltan las palomitas para ser un completo cliché estadounidense! Me gustaría pasar un día de muertos más mexicano en ves de pasar uno viendo películas chafas.

- ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el puente para salir de la ciudad? – preguntó Aome.

- ¿Salir a dónde? – dijo Miroku.

- Sango, ¿tú crees que tu familia nos pueda recibir? – dijo Aome, a lo que la aludida respondió:

- Mmm… supongo que si les aviso que vamos no habrá problema. Podemos quedarnos en el hotel del pueblo, comer cosas ricas y recorrer los altares.

- Cierto, solo de pensar en los dulces, los tamalitos y el atole que dices que hacen en tu pueblo en estas fechas… se me hace agua la boca preciosa – Miroku se acercó y dio un beso rápido en los labios a su novia.

- Entonces está decidido – dijo Aome.

- Inuyasha, ¿tú crees que tus papás nos quieran prestar la camioneta? – preguntó Miroku.

- Puede que si… pero después de la última vez no me van a dejar que yo la maneje…

Ambas parejas se asomaron hacia la habitación de enfrente, de la biblioteca se escuchaba una bella tonada de Vivaldi. Ajenos a toda esta conversación se encontraba el hermano de Inuyasha y su novia.

Sesshomaru se hallaba sentado en un cómodo sillón con su laptop en una mesita junto a él. Rin se hallaba sentada sobre sus piernas (como diría Sheldon Cooper "This is my spot") con una libreta en sus manos. Ambos disfrutaban de su juego favorito que consistía en retarse uno al otro con problemas complejos e intentar resolverlos.

Con un suspiro Aome, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku desviaron la mirada y pusieron una vez más su atención en la sala de la televisión.

- ¿Crees que tu hermano quiera ir? – Le preguntó Aome a su novio.

- Si convencemos a Rin tenemos la ida ganada – dijo Miroku.

- Sango, ¿tú crees que tu familia nos recibiría a todos? – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Claro, ¿pero cómo convencer a Rin si Sesshomaru nunca la deja sola? – preguntó Sango pensativa.

- Yo hablaré con mi hermano directamente…

* * *

- Sessho, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Murmuró Inuyasha desde la entrada de la biblioteca. Ya todos se habían ido, incluso Rin. Como respuesta el aludido levantó la cabeza.

- Verás… estamos planeando ir a pasar las fiestas de día de muertos a casa de Sango y… bueno, nos gustaría que tú y Rin nos acompañaran… ya sabes a Aome, Sango, Miroku y yo.

- El que mi padre no te deje ni por equivocación manejar la camioneta no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo Sesshomaru en una sarcástica afirmación.

- Pues… es que… iríamos más cómodos que en autobús y… nos cooperaríamos para gasolina y todo.

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, tanto que Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse. El chico ya iba a retirar el ofrecimiento cuando su hermano le dijo:

- Rin se va adelante conmigo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Salida a carretera**

* * *

Todo estaba listo en casa de los hermanos, las mochilas y algunas otras cosas en la cajuela de la camioneta, dejando espacio para los demás. Inuyasha hablaba por teléfono con su papá.

- Si papá… Ajá… Si… Ok, ok… Ya dije que si… ¡Papá! Te lo paso – y extendió el teléfono a su hermano.

- Si… Adiós – colgó el teléfono – vámonos.

Inuyasha lo miró entre aturdido y enojado y lo siguió.

En casa de Miroku el muchacho ya tenía todo listo y esperaba escuchar la camioneta.

- ¡Ya me voy! – dijo en cuanto llegaron.

- ¿Llevas con qué cuidarte? – dijo su papá en tono autoritario.

- ¡Papá! Solo me voy de campamento con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

- Mira no te hagas wey, por casa de Sango seguramente van a acampar, ¿crees que no se quiénes van también? ¿Llevas o no?

- Si llevo…

Miroku salió enojado y algo rojo por los comentarios de su padre, arrojó su mochila a la cajuela abierta y se subió a la camioneta.

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasó? – Le preguntó Inuyasha mientras su hermano arrancaba.

- A mi papá no se le escapa una…

Cuando llegaron afuera de casa de Aome…

- Toca el claxon para que salgan porfas – dijo Inuyasha a su hermano a lo que este se volteó a verlo muy serio.

- ¡Ni madres! ¡No son vacas! Se me bajan en este instante, entran, tocan la puerta, les ayudan con sus mochilas y a subirse a la camioneta.

- ¡Pero Sesshomaru!

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Miroku! ¡Se bajan! – ambos bajaron corriendo a tocar ante la amenazante orden. Al abrir la puerta, Aome vio a dos pálidos sujetos algo enojados y nerviosos.

- ¿Y ahora ustedes? – Preguntó divertida.

- El señor don perfecto… - dijo Inuyasha aguantándose un montón de palabrotas sobre su hermano - ¿listas?

- Si – Aome giró la cabeza - ¡SANGO! – gritó casi en los oídos de esos dos.

- ¡Voy! – Contestó la aludida desde arriba – nada más… ¡Sota! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quiero ir, quiero conocer a tu hermano Kohaku…

- ¡MAMÁ! – Volvió a gritar Aome.

- ¡Sota ya te dije que no tienes permiso de ir!

Sango bajó con las mochilas de ambas y luego de que fueron a despedirse de la mamá de Aome salieron con los muchachos que colocaron el equipaje en la cajuela y les ayudaron a subir justo como Sesshomaru había ordenado. Éste arrancó, condujo hasta casa de Rin, se estacionó fuera, apagó el carro, sacó las llaves y bajó.

- ¡Me lleva la… otro que no se le escapa una! – Dijo Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin acomodaba con cuidado la fotografía, era una imagen de la boda de sus padres, estaba todo acomodado: las flores para guiarlos, la sal y el agua para purificar y calmar las penas, las velas para iluminar su camino, sus dulces favoritos y el papel picado para representar el viento; el altar de muertos de sus papás estaba listo.

- Me voy con Sesshomaru, su hermano y los amigos de su hermano – dijo hacia la foto con una sonrisa.

En cierto modo le emocionaba salir con ellos, con ellas sobre todo, desde la muerte de sus padres en la secundaria, se había retraído mucho. En preparatoria tenía muchísimo que hacer ya que necesitaba una beca para la universidad por que su abuela Kaede no podría pagar sus estudios.

Al ganar el nacional de mate y quedar en tercero en el internacional, ese problema quedó solucionado.

Con el concurso de matemáticas vino Sessho, Diosito no le pudo haber mandado mejor pareja, aunque al principio no se llevaron muy bien, ella le demostró su valor y el la llevó a Praga a competir… con ello ganó el tercer lugar y su novio.

Su noviazgo le trajo muchísimas alegrías y un compañero del alma que a la vez era el tutor que había perdido con su padre. Lamentablemente también le trajo muchas enemistades, Kagura la autodenominada pretendiente #1 de Sesshomaru se encargó de que su diminuto círculo social se redujera aun más a únicamente dos compañeros de laboratorio. Así que el salir con Aome y Sango prometía mucho.

El sonido de la puerta le arrancó una sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta a abrir.

Al entrar Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a él y besó sus labios saboreando la miel de sus besos. Con suavidad y lentitud, pasó sus dedos por el cabello suelto de ella y al mismo tiempo recorrió su espalda causándole escalofríos a la chica. Mientras la besaba recordó la primera vez que la vio.

Tenía que cumplir alguna actividad para poder titularse con todos los honores y ayudar a preparar el examen nacional de matemáticas era una idea perfecta, hasta que le dijeron que también debía cuidar de los muchachos.

Y ahí estaba, aburriéndose a morir en algo que a él le parecía inútil, ninguno de esos mocosos iba a intentar copiar algo que otro de sus compañeros tampoco podría hacer. Luego de exactamente una hora ella se acercó con una tímida sonrisa, él la miró con indiferencia y le dijo:

- No voy a responder tus dudas.

- No tengo dudas, ya terminé – y una vez que dijo eso dejó su examen sobre la mesa y se retiró.

Había visto la imagen de la campeona estatal en los periódicos y en Internet, era esa linda chica de cabellos color ónix y deliciosos ojos chocolate, decían que era muy buena pero a él le pareció demasiado que entregara el examen después de una hora, que lograra resolver sus problemas era absurdo. Era cierto que él lo había resuelto en mucho menos tiempo incluso pero…

Aburrido tomó el examen para revisarlo y ahí estaba, 5 hojas a tinta sepia en bellísima caligrafía con los resultados perfectamente resaltados. La chica no solo había respondido los problemas que él elaboró, también los que sus compañeros habían planteado y para colmo, había planteado soluciones alternas a los problemas que él se había dado cuenta que sus problemas tenían pero que no había visto razón para resolverlas.

Rin era hermosa e inteligente, astuta en sus respuestas, con una grandísima Fe e inocente. Dedicada a sus dos grandes amores, los estudios y él. Le parecía una joya perfecta que el destino envió directamente a él.

Profundizó un poco más el beso hasta que escuchó el claxon de la camioneta que lo trajo de regreso al presente y se separó de ella.

- Pasa – dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa.

Caminaron juntos hasta una salita pequeña donde estaba la abuelita de Rin. Una ancianita de las que hay pocas: dulce, pícara y activa que en ese momento bordaba un mantel para la navidad que se acercaba.

- Ya me voy Ma – siempre había ocupado ese apelativo cariñoso.

La anciana dejó el mantel y se levantó para sonreír a ambos, se acercó a su nieta, besó su mejilla y le dio una bendición.

- Cuídense y diviértanse – dijo ella a ambos y luego se dirigió a Sesshomaru – a ver chamaco, agache la cabeza – el aludido sonrió y obedeció a la anciana quien le besó la frente y también le dio la bendición.

Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, tomó la mochila de Rin y los 3 caminaron hacia la puerta donde la abuelita de Rin los despidió y cuando su nieta estaba subiéndose a la camioneta la llamó.

- Rin.

- Dime Ma.

- Pasan a la farmacia…

La escena pareció congelarse unos segundos donde las dos parejas dentro de la camioneta no sabían si reírse o hacer que no oyeron nada. Sesshomaru fue el primero en reaccionar cerrando la puerta de la camioneta y encaminándose a la cajuela para dejar la mochila. Lo cierto es que habían pasado a la farmacia desde el día anterior.

Sessho subió al auto y arrancó, Rin aún sonrojada se colocó el cinturón y sacó un disco de música para colocarlo en el reproductor del automóvil.

Resignados a escuchar música clásica durante todo el trayecto, Inuyasha, Aome, Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron al escuchar rock, no solo eso Queen sonaba por las bocinas a un volumen no muy algo como para que no pudieran hablar.

- ¿Te gusta el rock cuñadita? – dijo Inuyasha acercándose hacia el asiento de adelante donde se hallaba Rin.

La chica sonrió ante el comentario, aunque su novio frunciera un poco el ceño por el concepto "cuñadita".

- Nos gusta mucho – dijo ella – Queen, Beatles, son los mejores pero también nos gusta escuchar Guns'n Roses, Cold play, Metalica y más reciente Nickelback…

- Creí que solo escuchaban música clásica – dijo Aome acercándose también.

- Vivaldi y Mozart son geniales para estudiar pero te duermen mientras manejas – contestó Rin acomodándose para ver a los chicos mejor.

- ¿Tú también estás en Físico – matemáticas cierto? – Preguntó Sango.

- Acabo de entrar – respondió Rin con una sonrisa y un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Le interrogó Miroku.

- Tengo 18, los cumplí en marzo.

Todos se quedaron mirándola, ya de por si era increíble que Sesshomaru tuviera novia, aún más que sólo tuviera 18 años.

- ¿Es cierto que ganaste el mundial de matemáticas? – Dijo Aome continuando con el interrogatorio.

- Debería haberlo ganado – dijo Sesshomaru a lo que Rin completó.

- Saqué tercer lugar, a Sessho lo conocí durante el nacional – la chica dirigió una sonrisa a su novio y él la correspondió.

Siguieron platicando de temas variados, de esta manera Rin se enteró de las edades de los demás, los semestres y carreras que cursaban sus compañeros de viaje.

A todos les agradó inmediatamente Rin, no era vanidosa y sabía escuchar a los demás. Además todos se admiraban que a momento Sesshomaru miraba con atención sus brillantes ojos mientras platicaba o le hacía una caricia en la mejilla o en la mano que ella correspondía con otra o incluso con un besito al aire.

* * *

Llevaban ya un rato en carretera (Sesshomaru conducía bastante rápido y llevaban buen tiempo) cuando decidieron detenerse en el Oxxo de una gasolinera a comprar algo de comer.

- Chicos, hay promoción de hochos (hot – dogs) – dijo Aome.

Inuyasha la vio con una sonrisa, llevaban de novios un año y un poco más de 3 de conocerse, desde que la había visto cuando entró a la prepa le había parecido interesante, alegre y divertida, con un cabello suave y brillante y unos ojos de esmeralda que delataban los secretos de la chica.

Su mejor amigo Miroku sintió lo mismo por Sango, la amiga de ella, pero a diferencia del coqueto y mujeriego de Miroku, él tenía una relación con Kikyo, una chica de una preparatoria católica.

Realmente se volvió más cercano a Aome debido a los celos de Kikyo hacia su amigo que le pedía que lo acompañara a ver a Sango. Celos que luego terminaron en que ella lo engañara con otro chico. Cuando Miroku por fin conquistó a su chica él y Aome pasaban ratos de silencio incómodo buscando a sus amigos, hasta que terminó con Kikyo, fue entonces cuando Aome lo apoyó y lo demás se fue dando de manera natural para ambos y actualmente se sentía sumamente feliz.

Con una sonrisa entró a la tienda para comprar de comer.

Sesshomaru por su parte volteó a mirar a Rin.

- ¿Quieres comer hot – dogs?

- Hay que probar de todo en esta vida ¿no? – con su preciosa sonrisa en el rostro lo tomó de la mano y entraron juntos seguidos de Miroku que le hacía cosquillas a Sango.

* * *

Luego de comer, cada uno se puso a recorrer la tienda buscando cosas para llevarse para o que quedaba del viaje. Rin compró papas, chocolates y coca; Aome y Sango tomaron latas de café frío y sándwiches; Sesshomaru miraba divertido a su novia ir de acá para allá con el pequeño carrito hasta que la voz de su hermano lo distrajo.

- ¡Sessho! – volteó a mirarlo y respondió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tú y Rin van a tomar chelas (cervezas)? – Preguntó Inuyasha cargando a Miroku con 3 six.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Rin y antes de que dijera algo ella le preguntó:

- ¿Trajiste la botella de vino blanco?

- Claro, esta en el enfriador del carro – respondió él.

- Gracias Inuyasha pero ya llevamos algo de tomar – dijo Rin a su cuñado con una sonrisa.

Impresionado, Inuyasha se quedó viendo a Rin y a su hermano mientras cargaba a Miroku con otro six e iba por hielos y una hielera de unicel.

Cargados con provisiones como para una tercera guerra mundial y el posterior armagedon, las 3 parejas regresaron a la camioneta y continuaron el viaje.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Desviación**

* * *

- Por la mañana luego de desayunar podríamos visitar el cementerio, casi todos arreglan preciosas las tumbas, mamá dijo que nos haría tamalitos para comer y por la tarde… - Sango contaba emocionada los planes al resto del grupo cuando Sesshomaru la llamó.

- Sango…

- ¿Dime?

- Al parecer hay una desviación más adelante, ¿la tomo?

- Mmm… si, conduce al siguiente poblado, todos aquí se conocen, podremos preguntar cómo volver al camino.

- Ok – Sesshomaru giró entonces hacia la izquierda sin darse cuenta que luego de que entraran al camino de terracería una pequeña criatura de ojos brillantes retiraba el letrero del lugar.

Al cabo de un rato de estar conduciendo el auto comenzó a hacer ruidos raros, a sobrecalentarse y quejarse hasta que tuvieron que detenerse.

Mientras las 3 chicas permanecían adentro, los chicos revisaban la camioneta.

- Esta cochinada esta hirviendo…

- Dime algo que no sepa Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru.

- No entiendo, tiene agua suficiente y esta correcto de niveles, ¿cómo se calentó? – Se preguntó Miroku.

- Necesitamos conseguir ayuda y avisar a la mamá de Sango para que no se preocupen – respondió Sesshomaru.

Los tres amigos revisaban sus celulares al tiempo que una pequeña figura se iba acercando a ellos en absoluto silencio, cuando estaba a una muy corta distancia les dijo con voz infantil.

- Hay una posada a unos cuantos metros de aquí…

Miroku gritó como niña, Inuyasha brincó y Sesshomaru volteó sorprendido a mirar al niño que hasta hace unos momentos no estaba con ellos.

- ¿Dónde dices que está?

- Subiendo por la vereda, a unos metros en un claro en la arboleda – dijo el niño indicando con la mano a lo que todos dirigieron la mirada a la espesa arboleda.

- Inuyasha, ¿tienes señal?- Preguntó Sesshomaru.

- No, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco, ¿Miroku?

- Totalmente fuera del área de servicio.

- Creo que tendremos que subir – dijo Sesshomaru receloso.

- Será mejor quedarnos por esta noche ahí, ya va a obscurecer - dijo Inuyasha.

Los tres regresaron con las chicas quienes tampoco tenían señal en sus celulares y les comentaron de su decisión, luego de reírse del grito de niña de Miroku, cada una bajó de la camioneta y junto con los chicos tomaron sus mochilas.

Rin se quedó mirando al extraño niño que les había sugerido la cabaña, sabía que Sessho había ido por las mochilas de los dos, sabía que en ese momento debía comenzar a caminar y seguir a sus compañeros de viaje hacia la posada, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos brillantes y traviesos de ese chiquillo, tampoco pudo moverse hasta que sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de su novio con la de ella que la jaló para conducirla hacia donde iban todos. El resto del camino prefirió fijar su mirada en los cabellos platinados de él y no hacia los lados.

Miroku iba hasta el frente de todos llevando a Sango por la cintura, esa perfecta curva del cuerpo de su novia era algo que le encantaba de ella, le había llamado la atención el día que fueron a inscribirse a 3° de prepa, ella junto con Aome iban a inscribirse a primero y ante las insistentes miradas de él, ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Casi todas las chicas se sonrojaban y bajaban la mirada ante sus coqueteos, pero ella las sostuvo, e incluso le correspondió.

Entre sus diversas e importantes actividades vespertinas, se encontraban el visitar a las chicas del equipo femenino de natación donde ella estaba. De todas las chicas, Sango nunca se apenaba porque le coqueteara descaradamente. Claro, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo era como ella le respondía, a veces enojada, a veces coqueta, enojadísima cuando lo descubría coqueteando con otras chicas.

Para él pelear o coquetear con Sango era un respiro de aire fresco comparada con las amigas mojigatas de Kikyo con quienes nunca se llevó.

Cuando salió de la prepa, se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella y lo mucho que la quería, así que luego de 6 meses de probar que podía ser fiel y solo estar para ella, Sango accedió a ser su novia y desde entonces solo tuvo ojos para ella y la felicidad que compartían juntos.

* * *

Una increíble casa de tipo colonial se levantó frente a ellos en un claro del bosque, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y las 3 parejas entraron buscando hospedaje y un teléfono.

Revisaron toda la planta baja y no encontraron a ninguna persona y tampoco un teléfono, salvo una libreta de registro y una nota que pedía a los huéspedes registrarse y tomar la llave de su habitación. Las 3 parejas tomaron cuartos consecutivos y subieron a dejar sus cosas.

La casa era enorme, la recepción abarcaba todo el frente de la casa y daba a un patio interior que se conectaba con el comedor al lado izquierdo y una salita de estar al derecho. En el centro había una fuente bellísima, al fondo se encontraba la cocina y una puerta que daba a lo que parecía ser una huerta. En la salita se encontraban unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde se hallaban las habitaciones. La de Rin y Sesshomaru daba al frente mientras que las de Aome e Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku daban al lado derecho de la casa.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y los dueños de la posada no aparecían por ningún lado y seguían sin señal en el celular. Habían decidido pasar la noche ahí y al día siguiente los chicos bajarían a la carretera para pedir ayuda. Junto con sus cosas bajaron un par de six de cervezas, papas, doritos, chocolates, sándwiches y dulces que junto con la botella de vino blanco que Rin y Sesshomaru les compartieron hicieron su cena.

Luego de terminar la mitad de las provisiones para el fin del mundo, Aome y Sango le pidieron a Rin que las acompañara a la salita para poder platicar un rato de chicas porque seguro Miroku iba a sacar una de esas cosas raras que le gustaba fumar.

- No son raras… simplemente son cigarros de clavo – se quejó el aludido.

- Lo que sea – respondió Aome – que Inuya y Sessho los soporten, nosotras tendremos plática de chicas.

Rin sonrió y se levantó para seguirlas, pero antes de que comenzara a caminar, Sesshomaru la jaló a su regazo y la besó de una manera que rayaba en lo inmoral para luego susurrarle algo al oído por lo que la chica se carcajeó y salió de la habitación sujetándose del marco de la puerta.

Ante esto Miroku dijo cuando se quedaron solos:

- Creo que sería bueno poner reglas – y acto seguido sacó una cajetilla de color café obscuro y la abrió.

- Como no fumar cochinadas en frente de los amigos – se quejó Inuyasha.

- No… me refiero a… bueno, no nos hagamos tontos, creo que todos pasamos a la farmacia, pero en lo personal me gustaría poder dormir una parte de la noche.

Al escuchar la referencia a la abuela de Rin, Sesshomaru se rió por lo bajo.

- La abuelita de Rin es todo un caso – dijo.

- Rin es todo un caso, explícame cómo pasó tu primera prueba imposible Sessho porque a la fecha no puedo creer que tú hayas decidido tener otra novia además de tu carrera.

- Simple hermanito – respondió Sesshomaru a Inuyasha – me toma menos tiempo que a ti descubrir a una mujer perfecta cuando la tengo frente a mí.

- La verdad es que ninguno pensaba que Kikyo fuera la mujer ideal… - dijo Miroku pensativo mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que me alegra más que conviva con Aome… y debo admitir que también con Sango – dijo Sesshomaru tomando la cajetilla que Miroku había dejado en la mesa, sacó un cigarro y luego de revisarlo cuidadosamente unos segundos, lo encendió.

* * *

- ¡Tienes que contarnos cómo te hiciste novia de Sesshomaru! – Dijo Aome en cuanto Rin entró a la salita.

- ¡Cierto! – Replicó Sango – algunos dicen que le diste toloache (especie de poción de amor)… por cierto, ¿qué te dijo antes de que salieras del comedor? – Rin soltó la carcajada y respondió:

- Como respuesta a la petición me hice novia de él luego de arrojarle una pila de libros… y como respuesta a la pregunta, simplemente me dijo que me dejaba un ratito con ustedes pero que el resto de la noche yo era solita para él.

- No cabe duda que los hermanitos son idénticos – dijo Aome pensativa.

- Sin mencionar a los amigos – replicó Sango.

Las tres chicas rieron de buena gana, en cuestión de unos minutos habían congeniado bien y luego de un rato de plática ya eran grandes amigas.

Al rato los chicos se les unieron y luego de algunos juegos rápidos de cartas en parejas decidieron que era hora de retirarse a dormir. Los dueños no habían llegado pero los 6 consideraron que lo más probable es que aparecieran por la mañana.

* * *

Ya eran más o menos como las 10 de la noche y el silencio y la obscuridad se adueñaban de la casa de huéspedes cuando una carcajada vino a romper todo el ambiente.

Sango reía divertida ante el comentario favorito de Miroku de "¿quieres tener hijos conmigo esta noche?" risa que fue cubierta con un beso suave en los labios para luego recorrer la curva de su cuello y sus hombros y luego continuar bajando hasta los dedos de las manos de la chica.

Miroku besó caballerosamente la mano de Sango y le dirigió una mirada provocativa que la chica respondió echándose hacia atrás en la cama y haciéndole una seña con sus dedos para que se acercara. El chico se acercó acomodándose sobre ella y rodeándola con sus brazos para luego besarla en los labios de manera lenta y seductora.

Mientras se besaban, Sango comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por la espalda de su novio lentamente y luego metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta que él llevaba para sentir mejor su piel a lo que Miroku se separó de sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar al escote con besos dulces y húmedos para luego comenzar a desabotonar lentamente la blusa y colocar un beso cada que iba separando un botón.

Le retiró la blusa y continuó con el botón y el cierre del pantalón de la chica que también quitó y besó la piel que quedaba descubierta. Sango jaló la camiseta dejando al descubierto el torso desnudo de su novio quien antes de retirarle el pantalón de mezclilla se incorporó y la tomó entré sus brazos para hacerla rodar y que ella quedara sobre él.

Continuaron besándose mientras él le retiraba el brasiere y delineaba su torso y su cintura con los dedos mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello. Miroku la hizo levantarse y comenzó a besar su pecho entre sus senos y alrededor de estos para luego tomar entre sus labios los pezones de la chica y succionar lentamente lo que sacaba gemidos de placer de los labios de Sango.

Luego de un rato la volvió a recostar boca arriba y le retiró lentamente el pantalón y el resto de la ropa interior mientras recorría las perfectas piernas de la chica con besos húmedos, se incorporó y se quitó también él mismo el pantalón para luego deslizarse lentamente dentro de ella y comenzar a moverse muy despacio.

Sango gemía y susurraba el nombre de su novio a intervalos mientras correspondía con sus caderas al movimiento que él hacía. Poco a poco fueron aumentando juntos la velocidad en sus movimientos y de intensidad en sus besos y sus caricias hasta que a pesar de sofocar sus gritos con besos apasionados llegaron juntos al climax para luego relajarse juntos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

- El primero al que se le ocurre poner reglas… – rezongó Inuyasha al escuchar la risa de Sango en la habitación de junto.

- ¿Vas a estar quejándote de Miroku toda la noche? – Preguntó Aome desde la entrada del baño. La chica lucía un precioso corsé en color verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, que además tenía un liguero en el mismo tono que sujetaba un par de medias en color piel completamente ajustada a su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos antes de acercarse a su novia y abrazarla por la cintura para levantarla y besarle los labios sensualmente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y esto de dónde salió? – dijo el chico levantando a su novia en brazos.

- Lo vi en un aparador y me gusto mucho… me pareció adecuado estrenarlo hoy – respondió Aome mientras la recostaba en la cama.

- Me encanta – dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a cubrirla de besos en todas las partes que no tenía corsé.

- Lo sabía… - susurró Aome mientras tiraba de la camiseta de su novio para luego colocarlo boca arriba y comenzar a recorrer su pecho con besos, con una sonrisa le abrió el pantalón y se lo quitó lentamente.

Inuyasha la tomó de ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él para besarla una vez más en los labios y colocarla boca arriba, terminó de quitarse la ropa y lentamente comenzó a juguetear con la parte del abdomen de Aome que quedaba descubierta lentamente le retiró la pantaleta y sin quitarle nada más se deslizó dentro de ella lo que hizo a su novia comenzar a respirar entrecortado.

Así se quedaron unos momentos disfrutando de la sensación de encontrarse unidos para luego comenzar a moverse primero muy despacio y poco a poco ir acoplándose a un ritmo más rápido que hizo que ambos gimieran de placer hasta llegar al climax.

* * *

Ajenos a risas, gemidos y cualquier otra cosa que los distrajera Rin y Sesshomaru se hallaban en su habitación, sobre un sillón, ella sentada en las piernas de él con toda la ropa de la parte superior de ambos se hallaba en el suelo mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro, él le recorría la espalda con los dedos delineando cada una de sus costillas. Sessho le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rodeó su cuello con besos para luego bajar por su pecho hasta su abdomen mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

Rin se bajó del regazo de su novio y le extendió la mano para llevarlo con ella a la cama, se recostaron juntos y continuaron besándose en los hombros y el cuello con suavidad. Sesshomaru la subió sobre él y le abrió las piernas sujetando sus muslos mientras ella le acariciaba y le besaba los hombros.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón de mezclilla mientras él la miraba de manera seductora, luego se bajó de él y terminó de quitarse la ropa mientras él terminaba de quitarse la suya. Sessho la sujetó de la cintura y la colocó sobre de él para introducirse con suavidad en ella. La acercó hacia él mientras se movía dentro y ella imitaba sus movimientos. Continuaron besándose en los labios mientras respiraban entrecortado y susurraban el nombre del otro. Él se rodó sobre ella colocándola boca arriba debajo de si mismo, continuó moviéndose y besando su cuello y hombros mientras le murmuraba cuánto la amaba cuando la sintió estremecerse y comenzar a gemir de placer con sus ojos cerrados, aceleró su movimiento hasta que él mismo comenzó también a estremecerse y dejarse llevar por la perfección del cuerpo de ella… sus curvas… su piel… sus labios…


	2. Parte 2

¡Por fin lo acabe! me tomó más tiempo del que esperaba pero aqui va la segunda parte que espero les guste...

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El inicio**

* * *

Rin salía del baño mientras Sesshomaru descansaba con su pijama puesta sobre la cama.

- Creí que ibas a salir como pasita… - dijo él.

- Hacía tiempo que no me daba un baño en tina – respondió ella – esta posada me recuerda mucho a la casa de mi bisabuelita, a veces mis papás me llevaban con ella cuando niña, también era una casa colonial.

La chica caminó a la ventana y su mirada se perdió entre la negrura del bosque por varios minutos hasta que Sessho se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Ya van 2 veces que te quedas como ida… distraída.

- Creí ver algo entre los árboles – Rin bajó la mirada - ¿qué es eso negro que esta en la puerta de la entrada?

- No lo se… voy a bajar a ver.

Sesshomaru se cambió, bajó y abrió la puerta, se encontró con una gallina negra muerta al pie de la posada. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y al encontrar a Rin le dijo:

- Vístete con tu pantalón de mezclilla y tu blusa, hay algo raro abajo.

- Claro…

- Vengo a buscarte nada más les aviso a los otros – salió de la habitación y comenzó a tocar las puertas de su hermano y Miroku. Cuando las tres parejas estuvieron listas bajaron al recibidor.

- Creo que le rompieron el cuello – dijo Inuyasha mientras observaba el ave muerta.

- ¿Pero para qué hicieron eso… digo matarla y arrojarla en la posada? – Se preguntaba Aome.

- Se supone que sirve para hacer brujería – respondió Sango.

- ¿Brujería? En medio de quién sabe dónde – Miroku se quedó observando a su novia.

- No se mucho de eso, creo que es para mala suerte o algo así…

- ¿Dónde esta Rin? – Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta que su novia no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento.

- No lo se… quizá todavía esta en la habitación – repuso Aome.

- No, bajó conmigo, de eso estoy seguro – Sessho miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su novia.

- Quizá volvió adentro al comedor o a… - Inuyasha también buscaba a su cuñada.

- No, ella no se iría sin avisarme, algo fuera de lugar esta pasando aquí – Sesshomaru volteó a mirar a sus compañeros de viaje – tenemos que buscarla, Inuyasha, Aome búsquenla arriba; Miroku, Sango ¿podrían buscarla por favor en la huerta? Yo la buscaré en la planta baja y si es necesario saldré a buscarla hasta donde dejamos la camioneta.

Todos asintieron y se separaron para buscar a la chica que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Buscando a Rin**

* * *

Luego de subir las escaleras, Aome e Inuyasha comenzaron a buscar en las habitaciones, primero en la de Sesshomaru, luego en la de ellos para seguir con la de Miroku y el resto de las habitaciones vacías. Rin no aparecía por ningún lado.

Al salir de la última habitación les pareció ver un movimiento hacia la parte de atrás de la posada y lo siguieron hasta llegar a una escalera que parecía subir a un ático o desván, al tope pudieron ver una mujer con un vestido largo de color morado con franjas en muchos colores que entraba a la habitación. Rin no vestía de largo ni mucho menos, pero pensaron que debían investigar así que abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Dentro se encontraron antiguas fotografías, lo que parecían ser cocuyos y algunos muebles apolillados, al fondo de la habitación había una puerta que acababa de cerrarse cuando ellos entraron.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Aome mirando a su novio.

- Ya revisamos todas las habitaciones menos esa, creo que deberíamos entrar, quizá este ahí – respondió Inuyasha y tomó a Aome de la mano.

Ambos caminaron por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrieron y entraron.

* * *

Miroku y Sango se dirigieron hacia la cocina y de ahí salieron a la huerta, dejando una piedra en la entrada para que no se cerrara. Más allá de la luz de la cocina había obscuridad total, así que encendieron las lámparas de sus celulares y comenzaron a caminar.

Había naranjos y cafetales en el lugar pero ni rastro de su amiga, el lugar se hallaba muy silencioso y se sentía un ambiente pesado en el lugar. Continuaron caminando en línea lo más recta que pudieron para no perderse mientras llamaban a Rin. En medio del silencio comenzaron a oír una especie de cacareo mezclado con un grito como de un puerco que venía de un punto enfrente de ellos y les hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Miroku y tomó a Sango entre sus brazos de manera protectora.

- No lo se, jamás había oído algo así – dijo ella algo asustada.

Un ruido de arbustos moviéndose muy rápido llegaba hasta sus oídos, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo ruido se estaba acercando.

* * *

Luego de que los demás se dispersaron, Sesshomaru revisó a conciencia toda la planta baja, Rin no se encontraba por ningún lado y no le gustaba nada eso. Sabía que ella nunca se alejaría, mucho menos en un lugar así. Se encaminó a la puerta y entonces vio colgada la medalla de la Virgen de Guadalupe de ella. Esa medalla se la había regalado su mamá y nunca se la quitaba, esto iba de mal en peor y entonces escuchó un sonido que le heló la sangre.

Rin gritó, claro que a él le encantaba arrancarle gritos apasionados mientras besaba su cuerpo pero ese grito era distinto, era un grito de terror, de pánico. Tomó la medalla entre sus dedos y corrió hacia fuera.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. La hora de los espantos**

* * *

Frente a ellos había una habitación enorme llena de gente, a algunos los conocían bien, abuelos, tíos, familiares de Aome e Inuyasha se encontraban ahí. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por entre las personas saludando y platicando con ellos, sentían que hacía mucho tiempo que no los veían y tenían mucho que decirse.

Una pareja los observaba desde lejos y se les acercaron, él tenía los ojos color chocolate y ella cabello negro como el ónix, ambos llegaron con los chicos y los tomaron de las manos.

- Chicos, deben salir de aquí – dijo la mujer de cabellos negros.

- ¿Qué? – Aome sentía como si despertara de un sueño.

- Deben salir, vengan con nosotros, los sacaremos – dijo el hombre de ojos café.

- ¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar – dijo Inuyasha algo aturdido.

- Vengan vamos, si se tardan demasiado ya no podrán salir… - cada uno tomo de la mano a uno de los chicos y los jalaron de vuelta a la puerta, una vez ahí los obligaron a abrirla de nuevo y los empujaron por ella.

* * *

Lo que fuera que se movía entre las matas de café se les acercaba a una gran velocidad, Miroku tomó a Sango de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella para alejarse de lo que fuera que estaba ahí. Mientras corrían la criatura los alcanzó por un lado y pudieron ver una especie de ser peludo y pequeño de color rubio.

- ¡Es un aluxe! – Gritó Sango – pero no entiendo por qué nos está siguiendo – en lo que decía eso la criatura saltó hacia ella y casi la muerde de no ser porque Miroku la acercó más a él. Esa cosa comenzaba a darles alcance y con cada salto intentaba morderlos o rasguñarlos. Además, no encontraban la puerta de la casa por ninguna parte. Ya iba a darles alcance cuando se detuvo en seco, se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Frente a ellos había una mujer anciana con un vestido blanco con flores rojas bordadas los miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó Miroku.

- No deberían de andar por aquí – dijo la viejita – ese peludo ya está muy viejo pero es muy mañoso y le gusta atacar a los que salen.

- Venimos buscando a nuestra amiga – respondió Sango – una chica de cabellos negros y ojos café, ¿no la ha visto?

- Tu amiga estará bien, ya no te preocupes por ella, deben regresar a la casa e ir por sus amigos del ático – luego sacó algo de una bolsita – toma, con esto el peludo no te volverá a molestar – y le entregó a Sango una flor roja muy hermosa que la chica tomó entre sus dedos.

- ¡Eso es una amapola! – instintivamente Miroku extendió los dedos para tomar la flor de manos de su novia cuando la anciana le pegó en la mano.

- ¡Y no es para ti! Tú estarás bien mientras ella lleve la flor y tomen este saquito, es para su amiga de los ojos de chocolate. Ahora que su novio tiene su tesoro, ella necesita algo que la cuide…

- Gracias… - murmuró Sango confundida – ¿pero dónde está la puerta de la casa? No la hemos podido encontrar.

- Si siguen de frente la hallarán. Cierren bien cuando entren para que al peludo le tome más tiempo entrar.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, entraron, Miroku quitó la piedra y cerró con seguro.

* * *

Los gritos de Rin le retumbaban a Sesshomaru en los oídos, luego del grito de pánico que escuchó, la chica gritaba palabras que conforme se iba acercando se iban haciendo más inteligibles.

- ¡BASTA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡POR FAVOR DEJA DE HACER ESO! ¡NO!

Finalmente llegó a un árbol donde ella estaba colgada de una rama muy alta, la rama se balanceaba de un lado a otro y de arriba hacia abajo moviéndola a ella como una de sus hojas, evidentemente era cuestión de minutos que se cansara de sujetarse y se cayera hasta lastimarse o algo peor.

- ¡Rin! – Gritó Sesshomaru - ¡Sueltate!

Entre el balanceo del árbol la chica alcanzó a ver a su novio debajo de ella, calculó aproximadamente su caída y soltó la rama sintiendo la ingravidez por segunda vez ese día.

Sesshomaru la atrapó fácilmente y la apretó entre sus brazos, Rin tenía lágrimas que le escurrían por la mejilla de la desesperación, estaba muy pálida y temblorosa. Él la cargó bien y la acercó a su pecho y caminó con rapidez de regreso a la casa.

* * *

Entraron y la llevó a la salita, ahí la sentó y comenzó a llamarla. La chica se hallaba como en estado de shock por la impresión y no respondía. Así los encontraron Miroku y Sango.

Al verlos Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que también habían tenido lo suyo ya que se encontraban pálidos y con las ropas rasgadas, Sango incluso tenía un rasguño muy feo en el brazo.

- ¿Qué encontraron en la huerta? – Preguntó a la pareja que iba entrando.

- Un aluxe – respondió Sango - ¿estaba afuera? – dijo refiriéndose a Rin.

- Si, colgada de una rama, aún no se cómo llegó ahí – Sango colocó en la mano de Rin el saquito que la anciana le había dado e inmediatamente la chica pareció salir de su shock. Se quedó mirándoles unos momentos y luego se abrazó a Sesshomaru como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Gracias… no iba a aguantar mucho más, sabía que me encontrarías.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Sessho a Rin.

- Mientras estaban hablando sobre la gallina el niño que nos trajo aquí se quedó mirándome y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera, yo sabía que no debía de seguirlo pero no sé por qué no pude evitarlo, lo seguí hasta la copa de un árbol donde me empujó y de no ser porque me sujeté de la rama me habría dado de bruces contra el suelo, luego comenzó a brincar en la rama para moverla y hacerla que me cayera, estaba como en un trance, no podía reaccionar bien – la chica dirigió su mirada hacia la mano donde tenía el saquito - ¿y esto?

- Me lo dio una anciana en la huerta y me pidió que te lo diera – respondió Sango.

Rin abrió el saquito y extrajo una pequeña cruz de palma y una semilla de café, en cuanto las vio se levantó corriendo de la salita y se dirigió hacia la fuente donde empezó a vomitar prácticamente todo lo que había comido. Su novio y sus amigos la siguieron, Sesshomaru pacientemente esperó a que ella terminara y entonces la levantó y la acunó entre sus brazos mientras ella aún apretaba los amuletos que la viejita le había dado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Miroku.

- Un chaneque… - dijo Rin aún entrecortado – lo que nos trajo aquí, lo que me llevó hasta el árbol era un chaneque… ¿la anciana llevaba un vestido blanco?

- Si, de hecho a mi me dio esta amapola – respondió Sango.

- ¿Se encontraron con un aluxe? – Preguntó Rin.

- En la huerta – admitió Sango - ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Mi bisabuela era curandera, a esas mujeres les dicen abuelitas, cuando niña me enseñó todas esas cosas, hace mucho que no pensaba en ellas… - Sessho se quedó mirando a su pequeña y la acercó más a él, demonio o lo que fuera no se la iban a volver a quitar.

- También me dijo que debíamos buscar a nuestros amigos del ático, supongo que se refería a Inuyasha y Aome.

- Pero si esta casa no tiene ático, es imposible, además Inuyasha y Aome solo iban a revisar la parte de arriba – dijo Sesshomaru – aunque ahora que lo pienso será mejor buscarlos.

- Opino que nos encontramos en una alucinación colectiva producto de los hot – dogs que no comimos en el Oxxo… - dijo Miroku.

- Yo opino que tú no estás seguro cuando te encuentras en una alucinación y cuando en la realidad… - le respondió Sango.

- Shhh… - dijo Sessho en voz baja - ¿qué es ese ruido?

Una especie de canción llegaba a sus oídos en ese momento, los 4 se levantaron y subieron por las escaleras. Al llegar a segundo piso vieron la misma puerta que Inuyasha y Aome, la canción llegaba desde ahí.

- Esa puerta no estaba antes – dijo Miroku.

- Vamos – dijo Sesshomaru mientras colocaba a Rin detrás de él y encabezaba la marcha hacia la puerta. Mientras se acercaban la canción se escuchaba más nítida, al parecer la cantaba una mujer. Al llegar a la puerta Sesshomaru la abrió y los 4 pudieron ver a una mujer de vestido largo morado y un sombrero coronado con flores sentada en uno de los muebles viejos cantando…

"_Tapame con tu reboso llorona porque me muero de frío…"_

Cuatro cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: la mujer volteó a mirarlos y esbozó una sonrisa mientras la piel de su cara iba desapareciendo dejando ver una horrible calavera, un horrible y fuerte grito resonó por toda la habitación helándoles la sangre al tiempo de que la catrina (la mujer del vestido) desaparecía y sus amigos salían por la puerta del otro lado de la habitación siendo empujados por un hombre de ojos chocolate y una mujer de cabellos ónix.

Rin ya no pudo más, su estómago vacío y el grito horrible de la Llorona le cobraron la cuota que tanto se resistía a pagar, sintió como todo se iba poniendo negro y solo atinó a sujetarse del brazo de su novio antes de perderse por completo en la obscuridad.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. De aquí hasta que salga el sol…**

* * *

- Ella estará bien Sessho… solo es su mente que se protege del shock – dijo Aome.

Luego de recoger todas sus cosas se habían acomodado los 6 juntos en la salita de la planta baja, Rin aún no volvía de su desmayo. Cada uno había contado al resto del grupo lo que les había sucedido desde que se separaron y una vez que Inuyasha terminó de contar lo ocurrido en el extraño cuarto su hermano le pidió que le describiera de nuevo a la pareja que les ayudó a salir.

- Me parecieron conocidos, pero no sé de dónde – dijo una vez terminado su relato.

- Aquí la estás viendo… - le repuso su hermano.

- ¿Quieres decir que eran los padres de Rin? Pero si ellos están…

- Muertos, igual que todas las personas que viste en la habitación…

Rin comenzó a moverse y a murmurar llamando a sus padres como entre sueños cuando comenzó a reaccionar, Sesshomaru la hizo incorporarse y de golpe abrió sus ojos.

- Vi a mamá y papá – le dijo luego de despertar.

- Estaban en la habitación y le ayudaron a mi hermano y a Aome a salir del limbo.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – se preguntó Aome.

- No podemos subir, ese ático me da desconfianza, afuera hay un chaneque que podría hacerle daño a mi cuñadita o a alguno de nosotros y en la huerta… - las reflexiones de Inuyasha se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe y un arañazo precisamente en la puerta de la cocina. Los 3 chicos fueron a ver que sucedía y luego de unos momentos volvieron.

- Hay que tomar sus cosas chicas y salir de aquí – dijo Miroku tomando sus cosas y las de Sango en cuanto llegaron.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – dijo Sango.

- El aluxe esta intentando entrar – respondió Sesshomaru.

Tomaron lo que pudieron y se fueron juntos a la entrada, cada pareja se tomó de la mano. Sesshomaru y Rin iban al frente, Aome e Inuyasha se colocaron a la mitad y al final de ellos iban Miroku y Sango sujetando con fuerza la flor que la abuelita le había dado.

Abrieron y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la camioneta, no teniendo un mejor lugar en donde ocultarse, intentarían encenderla y salir de alguna manera de ahí. En el momento en que salían corriendo de la casa, el aluxe rompió la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a perseguirlos. Mientras corrían otra criatura comenzó a acercárseles por la izquierda, cuando al chaneque intentó atacar a Sesshomaru algo que llevaba en su mano desde el inicio de todos sus problemas le hizo alejarse de un salto diciendo pestes y maldiciones.

Antes de que uno u otro les dieran alcance llegaron a la camioneta y se encerraron, ambas criaturas comenzaron a rodear el auto sin acercarse demasiado a él.

- ¿No se supone que esas cosas los alejan? – dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango de manera protectora.

- ¿Por qué crees que no han destruido la camioneta para sacarnos? – dijo Rin desde adelante donde se hallaba al borde de otro desmayo de no ser porque también se encontraba protegida en brazos de su novio.

* * *

Así pasaron toda la madrugada hasta que casi al amanecer las criaturas comenzaron a acercarse más al parecer decididas a atacarlos cuando escucharon un gruñido a lo lejos. Cuando la cosa no se podía poner peor, algo parecido a un tigre pequeño, pero 3 veces el tamaño normal de uno se acercó a la camioneta con todos los cabellos de la nuca encrespados. Los 6 amigos se llenaron de terror cuando vieron al animal rodear la camioneta, el aluxe enseñó los dientes y salió corriendo mientras que el chaneque luego de recibir un zarpazo también huyó, luego de eso el mismo ocelote se fue caminando por donde vino un poco antes de que la claridad del amanecer comenzara a asomarse por el este.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué es lo que acaba de pasar? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Creo que era un nahual y nos acaba de salvar la vida, pero no estoy segura, pudo haber sido un ocelote cualquiera… - respondió Rin.

- Chicos hay que bajar a ver – dijo Miroku y los otros dos asintieron.

Bajaron de la camioneta y no había ni rastro de ninguna de las 3 criaturas que hasta hace un momento habían rodeado la camioneta, unos minutos después un muchacho alto y moreno se acercó a ellos.

- Buenos días chicos – dijo sonriente – ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

- Nuestra camioneta no arranca y no tenemos señal de celular – respondió Sesshomaru - ¿Sabes dónde podríamos hablar por teléfono?

- Ni la señal ni el cable de teléfono llegan por estos lugares… dicen que hay mucha estática. Pero por su auto no se preocupen yo lo puedo componer, si quieren de mientras los puedo llevar a casa de mi abuelita – y señaló una vereda al lado opuesto de la casa donde habían pasado tantos problemas – ella les puede hacer de desayunar en lo que yo trabajo…

- Gracias, eso estaría bien – las chicas se habían bajado de la camioneta cuando vieron al chico llegar y para sorpresa de todos era Rin la que había accedido - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ocelotlzin – respondió el muchacho.

Sesshomaru se quedó mirando a Rin por unos momentos para luego decidir confiar en el criterio de su novia. Todos tomaron sus mochilas y siguieron al chico vereda abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Día de todos los Santos**

* * *

Llegaron a una cabañita de madera de dónde salía un delicioso olor a pan recién hecho, Ocelotlzin se apresuró y llamó a su abuelita.

- ¡Ilamatl (abuela) ya aquí estoy! – Una anciana de cabellos canosos salió de la cabaña y cuál no sería la sorpresa de Sango y Miroku al reconocer a la misma abuelita que durante la noche los salvó del aluxe.

- ¡A usted la conocimos anoche! – Dijo Miroku.

- Tranquilos niños… lo peor ya pasó – respondió la anciana – me preocupé cuando el aluxe rompió la puerta. ¡Qué bueno que conservaron los regalitos que les di! De otra forma no le habría dado tiempo a mi nieto de encontrarlos. Ahora entren, tengo pan de huevo recién hecho, cafecito de olla, frijolitos, tamales y ahorita preparamos unos huevitos para que desayunen rico luego de la noche tan fea que debieron haber pasado.

Los 6 amigos entraron totalmente desconcertados a la casa, a diferencia de la que entraron la noche anterior, esta desprendía un aroma a hogar demasiado tentador como para rechazarla, en la entrada había un altar de muertos precioso con 7 niveles con dulces, papel picado, tamales, chocolate, mole, arroz, el papel picado, agua, sal, velas y un hermoso arco hecho con frutas que lo coronaba. La anciana los hizo pasar al comedor donde había dispuestas 8 sillas en 6 de las cuales se sentaron los chicos.

Ocelotlzin había vuelto a salir diciendo que iría a revisar la camioneta y regresaría a desayunar, la abuelita por su parte comenzó a servirles café en jarritos y a pasarles azúcar morena para endulzarlo lo que todos aceptaron agradecidos; junto con el café pasó una plato colmado de pan de muerto recién hecho que ninguno pudo evitar extender la mano y tomar una porción. Al pan de muerto le siguieron tamales en otro plato y para cada uno frijoles y huevos revueltos con jamón que prácticamente devoraron acompañados de tortillas. Ocelotlzin se les unió como a la mitad de la comida y antes de terminar comentaban anécdotas divertidas del lugar y platicaban como buenos amigos, aunque ninguno quiso mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se despidieron de la abuelita y su extraño amigo los llevó de regreso a la camioneta que se encendió como si no hubiera tenido nada malo.

- Gracias por todo a ti y a tu abuela – dijo Sesshomaru estrechando la mano del chico.

- Para eso estamos – respondió él – y no se preocupen, si siguen la vereda regresarán a la carretera y de ahí no están muy lejos del pueblo de Sango.

- Gracias – Rin se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla – yo se que te debemos más de lo que podemos ver.

- Gracias mano, nos gustaría volver a verte si llegas a ir por la ciudad – dijo Inuyasha estrechando también la mano de Ocelotlzin.

- No es nada y si me doy una vuelta por allá los iré a visitar – Aome se acercó y también lo besó en la mejilla.

- Cuídate mucho y esperamos volver a verte.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Miroku – y dale las gracias a tu abuela de nuestra parte por los regalos.

- Gracias por la flor, nos salvó la vida – dijo Sango quien también le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Los 6 amigos subieron a la camioneta y recorrieron la vereda hasta llegar de nuevo a la carretera tal y como les había dicho Ocelotlzin, cuando ya iban cerca del pueblo vieron una patrulla y el oficial les pidió que se detuvieran.

- Disculpen chicos, ¿alguna de ustedes es Sango?

- Sí, soy yo – respondió la aludida.

- No saben qué tranquilidad me da verlos, nos avisaron que no habían llegado al pueblo ayer en la noche y los hemos estado buscando en la carretera, este no es un buen lugar para andar pasada la noche… menos por estos días.

- Nos alcanzó la noche y nos quedamos a dormir en el carro – mintió Miroku. Los 6 estuvieron de acuerdo en que la horrible noche que pasaron no era algo que quisieran contar.

- Me alegra verlos bien, avisaré al pueblo que ya van para allá.

- Gracias – respondió Sesshomaru.

Al llegar al pueblo los papás de Sango corrieron a abrazarla y luego su mamá abrazó por intervalos a todos los demás, luego de dar la misma explicación, los llevaron adentro de la casa para la comida que les tenían preparados. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa se dieron cuenta que una vez más estaban hambrientos y devoraron cuanto les sirvieron. Lo cierto era que la otra comida les había reconfortado más el alma que el cuerpo y con lo que estaban comiendo ahora se acabaron de sentir llenos.

Luego de comer visitaron una exposición de altares, a la comida les prepararon mole y en la cena fueron con las tías de Sango a comer chocolate, pan y tamales para luego salir a visitar el cementerio y ver los adornos de las tumbas. Poco a poco fueron dejando atrás la horrible experiencia que pasaron la noche anterior y al día siguiente que regresaron no vieron ni siquiera la vereda por la que habían entrado.

* * *

**Epílogo. Un año después**

* * *

Sesshomaru daba vueltas en la sala esperando a Rin, la casa de los hermanos había sido decorada con motivos típicos de día de muertos: papel picado, dulces, frutas y velas. Los 6 amigos habían decidido que mejor ese año iban a hacer una fiesta de disfraces y todo iba a ser típicamente mexicano.

Aome y Sango se habían desaparecido toda la tarde con Rin en una de las habitaciones superiores diciendo que tenían que hacer que el disfraz de la chica concordara con el de él (Sesshomaru vestía de Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio).

- Vas a hacer un hoyo en la alfombra – dijo Miroku quien vestía de gitano.

- No lo molestes Miroku, no ves que aún no se acostumbra a que Aome y Sango reclamen tiempo de Rin que se supondría sería para él – le dijo Inuyasha que vestía como árabe.

Sesshomaru iba a reclamar pero en ese instante los 3 se quedaron mudos, una preciosísima Lizzy Bennet de ojos color chocolate, seguida de una bellísima y provocativa gitana y una hermosa y sexy odalisca bajaban las escaleras para reunirse con sus parejas.

Cada uno apenas y tuvo un segundo para observar los disfraces de las otras 2 chicas ya que en cuanto se acercaron la atención fue solo para su pareja, a la que se entretuvieron besando durante un buen rato sin prestar atención a los demás hasta que sonó el timbre.

Saliendo del ensueño, las 3 parejas caminaron hacia la puerta y dejaron entrar a sus compañeros de las carreras en las que iban que miraban maravillados la hermosa casa de los hermanos así como los disfraces de cada pareja. Un poco más tarde llegó Ocelotlzin, que para maravilla de todos iba disfrazado con una especie de piel de ocelote, con quien, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, habían mantenido contacto.

Los 6 se habían vuelto verdaderos amigos luego de pasar juntos una noche de Terror a la Mexicana.

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el fic... pero les prometí 3 partes y aqui esta la sorpresa, mientras desarrollaba el fic, dentro de mi los personajes iban tomando vida con historias aparte. No podría agregar demasiado o la escencia de la historia se perdería con anécdotas e historias de la vida de ellos, por lo que la tercera parte será un fic que pronto comenzaré a subir utilizando de nuevo a estos personajes con esta historia (y quizá también los ocupe para navidad)...


End file.
